


Stay With Me

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x08 Fix-it, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Dad Owen, Hurt TK, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, where is mateo's tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: That hospital scene last night had me fucked up, so here's my extension to make it better.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand, Paul Strickland & TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 331





	Stay With Me

Everything was too bright. The fluorescent lights burned his sensitive eyes and the chemical smell of the hospital brought back unpleasant memories.

There was a solid weight on either side of his bed and he assumed one was his dad.

“Daddy,” he croaked out, throat sore. He swallowed and spoke a little louder. “Dad.”

Owen sat up and immediately leaned over him.

“Hey, hey,” he stroked his son’s hair carefully. “Hey bubba, I’m right here.”

“It hurts,” he whined pitifully, turning his cheek into his dad’s hand.

“I know honey. You want some water? I bet your throat is sore.”

TK nodded, not finding the energy to speak anymore. Owen held the cup of water and let him take small sips through the straw.

“I’m gonna get a nurse okay?”

“Who else is here?” he asked, the water soothing his throat and making it easier to talk.

“Michelle and her team are outside. Mateo and Paul were here all night and Grace, Judd, and Marjan came back this morning. Carlos slept on the other side of you all night.”

“Carlos?”   


“Yeah. You want me to wake him up?”

“Please.”

Owen gently shook Carlos awake before going to find TK’s nurse to alert them that he was finally awake.

“Carlos?” TK asked when the older man was more awake.

“Hey tiger. I’m right here,” he sat up and assumed the position that Owen had been in, a hand stoking TK’s hair the other rubbing small circles on his bicep. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got shot Carlos,” Tk mustered just enough energy to roll his eyes.

“Well I’m glad potential brain damage doesn’t take away from your ability to be sarcastic,” Carlos teased.

“Did you stay all night?” TK asked, looking up and down to see Carlos still in his uniform.

“I broke every law in Travis county to get here when Michelle called me.”

“You could have gone home at least to change.”

“I wasn’t really thinking about that right then.”

“What were you thinking about?”

TK brought one hand up enough to hold onto Carlos’ and play with his hand.

“How scared I was of losing you.”

Carlos’ face was open and earnest and that scared the hell out of TK.

“I know you’re not ready for another relationship, if I had been through what you have I don’t think I would be either, but thinking about losing you before I could tell you how I feel about you, that terrified me.”

“How do you feel?” TK croaked.

“I care about you Tyler. And I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t comfortable with, but I like you. I like being your friend and spending time with you. I like learning new things about you. Like how you love dogs, and how you’ve always wanted to be a firefighter. That your favorite color is yellow and you absolutely hate purple. That your favorite food is pizza but only from a certain place in New York. And that your dad is your hero, even though anyone who spends more than five minutes with you could figure that out. Tyler Kennedy, you are the most special person I’ve met in a long time. And you’re not ready now, I get that, but I’m willing to wait, if it means I have half a chance of you caring about me the way I do you.”

“Carlos I-”

TK was interrupted when the flood of nurses and doctors barged into his room. They kicked Carlos out and began running tests and drawing blood.

Carlos collapsed in one of the hard plastic chairs next to Michelle.

“What did they say?” Judd asked.

“Nothing. They kicked me out before I could ask them anything.”

“What were you talking about in there?” Michelle asked, placing a hand on his arm. “It looked serious.”

“I just kind of poured my heart out to him.”   


“What did he say?”

“Nothing. The armada interrupted us.”

“Give them a minute to run the tests and let everyone see him. I’m sure he has something to say,” she reassured.

“Look Carlos,” Judd said sitting forward. “I don’t know much about you, but I know a lot about TK. The kid is my little brother, and the way he looks at you, he doesn’t look at anyone else like that. He’s head over heels, even if he doesn’t know how to process it yet. He’s gonna need time, whoever Alex was screwed him up pretty bad, but maybe you can show him how he should be treated.”

Michelle’s minute turned into two hours, doctors and nurses coming in and out with lab results and charts but no news to give them. Owen was the only one allowed to be with him.

Finally, the staff cleared out and gave them the go ahead to see him, two at a time. Owen came out and pulled Michelle first. She kept her visit brief, rubbing his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek, making sure he knew how much everyone loved him. Marjan and Mateo went next and Carlos could tell it took everything the younger man had not to tackle his brother in a hug. Judd and Grace followed, Grace leaving the young firefighter with a kiss on the cheek and Judd squeezing his hand.

“You scared me little brother,” Judd choked out.

“I’ll try not to do it again,” he promised.

“Good, because if you die, I will find you in the afterlife and kick your ass.”

TK laughed weakly and reached up for a hug, “C’mere you big teddy bear.”

Judd hugged him as gently and possible, then left the room discreetly wiping his tears.

Carlos and Paul went in last.

“What’d they say pretty boy?” Paul asked taking one of the chairs next to his bed. “You gonna live?”

“It’s looking that way.”

“Good. None of us are cute enough to replace you. Except maybe Mateo.”

TK laughed at that, a genuine laugh that made him cough in pain, but it was worth it. Paul stood and patted Carlos’s shoulder on his way out.

“I’ll give y'all a minute.”

“Carlos,” TK reached out for him with grabby hands and Carlos seated himself on the bed next to him.

“What is it tiger?”

“I didn’t get to say what I wanted to say earlier. I care about you too Carlos, and a lot of things lately have made me realize that I’m terrified of getting attached and then having something snatched away. My dad is my hero, and every day I wake up wondering if this is the last day that I’ll ever see him. And then he brings in that stupid dog, a dog that he knew I would get attached too and eventually he’s gonna die too. But losing dad and Buttercup, that’s out of my hands. If I lost you because I was too afraid, then that would be my own fault. I like you too Carlos. You make me feel safe and special and no one has ever made me feel like that before. And I can’t promise you that I’m ready for everything, but I’m at least ready to try.”

“What are you trying to say Tyler?”

“I’m trying to say that I want to try this with you. I want to be your boyfriend, if you want me too.”

“Of course I want you. You are all that I want,” Carlos leaned his forehead against TK’s, tears filling his eyes.

“Kiss me please?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Carlos pressed his lips to TK’s. They were slightly chapped, but still soft and Carlos thought he could kiss him forever.

“My dad is watching us,” TK murmured.

“I had a feeling he knew.”

“I’m horrible at keeping secrets from him. Sometimes he knows things before I do,” TK giggled.

Carlos pulled away and kissed his forehead.

“Get some rest TK. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Will you stay?”

“Always.”


End file.
